spitvipercatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oriole Doj
Oriole (11DJF001) was first seen on June 12, 2011 as a lone, nomadic female traveling with her one younger sister, Ducky (11DJF002) and their younger brother, Jay (11DJM003). They were first seen around the SVCTR research home base, where a series of fences and small and large trees and plants and open ground dominate the area. Their first encounter was observed when they came close to a group called the Deathnotes and were chased away. They remained close to the campus and became fond of humans. When the filmers who had been regular guests for more than a decade showed up to begin filming a new spit-viper cat film, they had trouble finding a good group to film. They got footage of the Hunters, Deathnotes, Isis B, and Prissypops, whom were all large packs. However, they wanted to film a smaller group. Upon relaxing and downloading their data, they spotted Oriole sitting on the fence, cautiously looking around and over her shoulders. They snapped a few pictures and began to ask questions about her. The small gang was exactly the story the filmers were looking for. They began to film Oriole and her siblings. When the filmers first began to follow the band of three, Oriole had been attacked by the Deathnotes and was limping badly. Her brother, Jay, had also been the subject of an attack from Deathnotes dominate male Bones and had an injured hind leg as well as Ducky having a salvaged paw. The three were first seen tenderly grooming each others injuries, all of which recovered. The loners soon habutated the research campus and began to mark their borders. The 15 acres of land provided them with enough food and they soon grew calm in their surroundings. Oriole was the first to become fully habutated and was ID-Chipped and radio collared. Her sister soon followed and then her brother, who was also collared. The group wasn't followed like other groups however but more the less observed from the poorches of the researcher's homes. The filmers got great footage on their struggles and predicted the upcoming movie to be a h uge sucess. However, in early September, tragedy struck. Upon the last few days of filming, the newly named Doj Nomads were lounging in their favorite tree and the Deathnotes attacked them. The band of three were caught off guard and tried to fight their way out but had no luck. Finally, Jay broke free, followed by Ducky, who was badly injured. Oriole also escaped. However, as they retreated, Ducky lagged behind and the Deathnotes were gaining ground. Oriole went back for her little sister and created a diversion that gave Ducky extra time to escape. However, Oriole was badly salvaged and barely escaped. She was absent from her siblings, both of which had met up at the point rock in front of the main building and were tending to their wounds. In the afternoon, Oriole joined them with deep lasarations and she was dragging her hind left leg. Oriole was covered in blood and was not expected to survive the next few weeks. However, she proved her researchers wrong and began the long road to recovery. Her injuries were still deep but healing. Then, in October, fate took a change for the better. Oriole's group were taking a seista in the gardens, near the border of Deathnotes territory. Unknown to Oriole or the other group members, they had been being followed all morning by five Deathnotes males. They came up to the group and both Oriole and Ducky welcomed thier company. However, Jay attempted to fend them off but he was attacked by the immigrant males. They chased Jay off and then began to fight amongst themselves. The fight them came down to ex-dominate male of the Deathnotes, Bones, and a slightly younger subordinate named Roan, Bone's son. Jay returned in the evening and tollorated the beatings. With him came evicted Deathnotes female Shadow, who had been living on her own for a few months. Oriole allowed her to join the group. After one week of fighting, Roan finally won dominance over Bones and established himself as the dominate male of the Doj Nomads beside Oriole. By November, Oriole, Ducky and Shadow were all pregnant. None of the females, though seemed to be fighting and Oriole was making no attempt to evict any of the females. On December 2, 2011, Shadow gave birth to the first known litter of kits followed by Ducky on December 3. The total number of kits was six, named Possom (11DJF004), Rat (11DJM005), Stag (11DJM006), Doe (11DJF007), Spike (11DJM008), and Drop Tine (11DJM009). Oriole, as the last pregnant, female, did not kill the litter and on December 7, 2011, gave birth to her first litter of three kits named Raccoon (11DJF010), La Kiri Meeriali (11DJF011) and Pheonix (11DJM012). Sadly, her nephew and the son of Shadow and Jay, Drop-Tine, was killed on December 31, 2011, while the group was hunting. By January 2012, Oriole was pregnant again. At the end of the months, three Missfits males joined the pack and challenged Roan for dominance. His father Bones returned from roving, however, and helped him to drive the rival males out. Roan then dissapeared from the Doj Nomads on February 11, 2012 and was seen near a rival pack but dissapeared after an alarm call. He was considered Last Seen. Oriole gave birth to his last litter on February 13, 2012 and there were four kits whom were named Russle-Wayne (12DJM013), Theind (12DJM014), Oreos (12DJF015) and Maple (12DJF016). In late February, two wild males joined the group. Some time later they were named Leeroy and Sims. Leeroy quickly took over dominance beside Oriole and the two wild males ousted Bones, who took to roving again. He later returned and left again to rove with Sims. In March, Oriole ousted her sister Ducky after a dominance fight and she was later Last Seen. In April, she gave birth to Kenna (12DJF019), Soren (12DJM020), Margual (12DJM021) and Wenington (12DJM022), fathered by Leeroy. Sadly, their son Margual was killed by a predator in May. In July, Oriole gave birth to another litter. She gave birth to her fifth litter in September 2012, officially making her the most sucessfull mother in Kazi and making the Doj Nomads one of the fastest growing groups. Oriole's Litters Oriole is one of the most sucessfull mothers as of July 2012. As of currently, she has mothered 11 kits, 10 of which have survived to become juvenilles, in seven months. First Litter, born on December 7, 2011: Raccoon, La Kiri Meeriali, and Pheonix, fathered by Roan. Second Litter, born on February 13, 2012: Russle-Wayne, Oreos, Maple and Theind, fathered by Roan Third Litter, born on April 25, 2012: Kenna, Soren, Margual, and Wenington, fathered by Leeroy. Fourth Litter, born on July 2, 2012: Spanky, Buckwheat, and Alphalpha, fathered by Leeroy. Fifth Litter, born on September 9, 2012: two kits, not yet named, fathered by Leeroy. Nomads of Kazi Oriole's drama was later named Nomads of Kazi. It would follow the lives of she and her siblings, including their Deathnotes attack. Oriole was the first viper-cat to be mentioned in the drama. She was the first cat in the intro sitting on the fence on guard duty. Oriole was seen as the leader of the Doj Nomads, seeing as she wore the radio collar for the group. However, the Doj Nomads were not mentioned by thier pack name but rather reffered to as the nomads. Filming only recently ended so the ending outcome of the movie is currently unknown. Category:Dominate Females Category:Doj Individuals